Wishful Thinking
by Iggity
Summary: Will they EVER stop fighting? RWHG


So...my line thingy STILL isn't working...I should probably see what the heck is wrong with it.

Anywho. I wrote this when I was still getting the hang of writing song fics and one shots. I apologize if this is a piece of crap. As usual, the song is in italics, or that fancy word that other people use to make themselves feel special...what's that word? Ah, whatever. (Note: That's not the actual word ;)

_**Fake Disclaimer:**_ I OWN HARRY POTTER! OH YES!...Of course I do. That's why I'm on a fan fiction site. I'm J.K. Rowling, sharing secrets. -rolls eyes-

_**Real Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Harry Potter or the song used in this story. Harry and his friends belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling, and the song (Wishful Thinking) belongs to Amanda Marshall.

_**Wishful Thinking**_

'Why did he owl you?' Ron screamed at Hermione one day. Viktor Krum had just sent her an owl and Ron wasn't too happy about it.  
'Maybe because he's my FRIEND!' Hermione screamed back.  
'SO WHAT?'  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SO WHAT? HE'S MY FRIEND, SO HE OWLS ME! WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH A PROBLEM WITH THAT, RONALD?'  
'BECAUSE HE WAS ONCE MORE THAN A FRIEND, HERMIONE!'  
'I STILL DON'T SEE WHY THIS IS BUGGING YOU! YOU'RE NOW THE ONE THAT'S MORE THAN A FRIEND!'  
'SO WHAT?' Ron yelled. Hermione sighed and turned away from him.  
'Un – fucking – believable,' she hissed under breath. She turned back to face Ron. 'Why do we fight like this?' she asked him. 'We love each other, we shouldn't be doing this.' She sat down in a chair and buried her face in her hands.  
'Well, I don't know what to do about this anymore, Hermione,' Ron said in a hoarse voice. Hermione sighed.  
'Maybe…maybe we should take a break.'  
'A break?'  
'Yeah. Just to get away from each other and cool down,' she said.  
'Why though?'  
'Why! Ron, didn't you hear us a couple of minute ago!'  
'Point made,' Ron said. 'I asked the wrong question, though.' Hermione smiled to herself; THIS was the Ron she fell in love with.  
'Then what is?'  
'How long do you think?' he asked. Hermione sighed.  
'I don't know.'  
'Well, I was going to tell you later on, but I have to go away on business,' Ron said.  
'How long will you be gone?' Hermione asked in a depressed tone.  
'Three weeks. Think that'll be long enough?' Hermione turned her head away from Ron.  
'Too long,' she whispered, but Ron didn't hear her.  
'Hermione?'  
'I guess so, Ron,' she said sadly.  
'Ok. I leave tomorrow. I have to go all the way to America.'  
'Alright, Ron.'  
'Are you alright?' Hermione almost laughed.  
'What kind of question is that, Ronald Weasley?' she asked.  
'I was just wondering…'  
'Well, to be truthful, no, I'm not alright. But why would you care about that, huh?' And with that, she stood and walked out.

'Harry, I was so stupid! I didn't even say goodbye to him.' Hermione had headed to Harry's place right after walking out on Ron. Now she sat on Harry's couch, sobbing, and telling him what had happened.  
'Hermione, I'm sure, when he comes back, that you two will make up,' Harry said, watching his best friend spill her heart out to him.  
'But what if we don't?' she asked fearfully.  
'Don't worry. You always do, couple or not.' Hermione sighed.  
'I hope you're right, Harry. I really hope you're right.'

The next three weeks flew by. Hermione had returned to the flat to find a note from Ron saying that he'd see her when he got back. That note was now tear-stained. But now, three weeks later, Hermione knew what to do. She'd meet Ron at the airport, then they'd make up and maybe even talk about why they fight so much. So, at 1:30, she headed out.  
She wasn't sure when his flight came in, but she was sure it would be late. She got to the airport just in time to hear then announcement that told her that Ron's flight would be there in about 10 minutes. So she waited. Then, the plane came in, expelling the passengers. They came out, one by one, but she couldn't see Ron. She looked around frantically for a flash of red hair. Then she saw it, right beside a flash of brown…

_I will wait for you  
Like I promised I would do  
Although it brings me pain  
And you always knew  
What to say to lead me to  
Believe it's not in vain  
I was safe and secure  
When you were with me  
But it only could last  
'til the day that she  
Took you back again_

Ron's arm was around Lavender Brown's shoulders, and Hermione nearly jumped her. Then, out of nowhere, Lavender said something and Ron laughed and kissed her cheek. The tears welled up in Hermione's eyes, and she turned on her heel and ran. Ron looked up and saw a head of bushy brown hair running out of the airport.  
'Oh, sh!t!' Ron muttered. He raced after Hermione and only just caught her; she was already in the car. 'Dammit, Hermione! Don't do this!' he yelled through the driver side window. She closed her eyes and removed her hands from the wheel of the car. Ron ran around to the other side and opened the door, climbing into the car.  
'Hermione?' he asked quietly. She closed her eyes and turned her head from him.

_So I get by  
On wishful thinking  
That when you come home  
You'll want to stay  
Give me your hand  
Save me from sinking  
Another day  
Of wishful thinking_

'Why, Ron?' Hermione finally asked after about 5 minutes of silence.  
'Why what?' he asked.  
'WHY WHAT? I come to take you home, and I see you with that…that…SLUT! Then, to make it even worse for BOTH OF US, you KISSED her,' she replied, squeaking out the last two words. A single tear ran down her face.  
'Hermione…' Ron started, but she cut him off.  
'Why, Ron?'  
'I was catching up with an old friend, that's all!'  
'An old friend, huh?'  
'Yes,' Ron said softly, reaching out and wiping the tear from Hermione's cheek. His hand moved down to her chin and moved her head to make her look at him. 'Hermione,' he breathed.

_Sometimes it's lonely  
And faith don't come easy  
And dreams begin to fade  
Then you reassure me  
How good it's gonna be  
When you come back someday  
You said you'd be back  
After you said goodbye  
I have to believe  
That it wasn't a lie  
And you'll be here again. _

So I get by  
On wishful thinking  
That when you come home  
You'll want to stay  
Give me your hand  
Save me from sinking  
Another day  
Of wishful thinking

'What?' she whispered softly. He pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear.  
'My 'Mione,' he whispered, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Hermione closed her eyes. Then she remembered what he did. She jerked away from him.  
'No, Ron, don't do this,' she said to him.  
'Hermione, please.'  
'NO! Stop doing this, Ron. We fight too much; did you know that? Maybe we shouldn't be together anymore,' she said, looking away from him to let another tear roll down her cheek.  
'Hermione…this isn't good. We should talk this through,' Ron said. Hermione noticed that there was a note of desperation in his voice.  
'Talk it through? You mean like we did before you left?'  
'You kind of stormed out, Hermione! I COULDN'T talk to you about it…YOU WEREN'T THERE!'  
'Are we just going to keep fighting all the time?' she asked.

_I was safe and secure  
When you were with me  
But it only could last  
'Til the day that she  
Took you back again_

'I don't know, Hermione. I love you so much, but I need to know whether I'm loved back,' Ron replied. Finally, she looked at him.  
'Do you really love me?' she asked him.  
'Yes! Since I saw you at the Yule Ball in fourth year, I've loved you. But I still need to know if you love me.'

_So I get by  
On wishful thinking  
That when you home  
You'll want to stay  
Give me your hand  
Save me from sinking  
Another day  
Of wishful thinking _

Another day  
Of wishful thinking

Hermione stared at him. Then, without thinking, she leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips.  
'Does that answer your question, Ronald Weasley?' she asked. Ron smiled.  
'Yeah. It does.'

_Give me your hand  
Save me from sinking_


End file.
